classic_questsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tirion Fordring
Tirion Fordring is a level 61 quest giver located by a cottage near the southwestern end of the Terrorweb Tunnel in the contested territory of Eastern Plaguelands. He was once a paladin of the Silver Hand, and vows to reestablish the order in World of Warcraft. Even though he was exiled, he remains committed to the people of the Alliance, though not necessarily their leadership. He starts the following quests: * * * * ** *** **** ***** See List of Eastern Plaguelands NPCs. Gossip Race does not dictate honor, . While you remain on my farmstead, I ask that you remember and respect this credo. I have known orcs who have been as honorable as the most noble of knights and humans who have been as vile as the most ruthless of Scourge. But I shall not bore you with tales of my youth! There is much work to be done - if that is what you deisre. Background Tirion was a paladin of the Silver Hand and Lord of Mardenholde Keep in Hearthglen who fought valiantly against the orcs during the Second War, before being stripped of his title and exiled for defending an orc, Eitrigg. Following the recent death of his son Taelan Fordring in a player-quest, Tirion has committed himself to refounding the order of the Silver Hand. The Eitrigg Incident As the governor of the Alliance principality of Hearthglen, Tirion lived a comfortable life, well-respected by subjects and loved by his wife Karanda and son Taelan. Both a great warrior and a just ruler, Tirion was renowned throughout the Kingdom of Lordaeron. In spite of his acclaimed military prowess, Tirion's experience as a Paladin during the Orcish invasions have taught him to value peace. After the wars were over, every night Tirion prayed that no conflict would ever bring harm to his subjects again. One day, he encountered an old orc hermit living in an abandoned tower. The two immediately battled, and they traded blows until a piece of the ruined tower collapsed on Tirion, knocking him senseless. He awoke in his bed days later, and discovered that he had been found, badly beaten, tied to his saddle, and had been healed by his ambitious second, Barthilas. Realizing that the orc had saved him, Tirion set out and retraced his steps back to the tower. The orc, Eitrigg, told Tirion that before the coming to Azeroth, the orcs had been a noble society rooted in shamanism. After the war, he had left the corrupt Horde. Tirion, seeing great honour in Eitrigg, promised to keep his existence a secret, returning to his people and informing them that the orc had been dealt with and was not a threat. Barthilas was not so confident, and called Saiden Dathrohan to come and settle the matter himself. Dathrohan picked up the trail and led a group of hunters into the woods, where they found Eitrigg. During the orc's capture, Tirion fought against Dathrohan's men, prompting Barthilas to gleefully note that his actions were treasonous. Tirion was brought to Stratholme to stand trial. Despite Karandra's pleas to forget his honour and tell the jury what they wanted to hear, Tirion, hoping to be an example to his son, told the court exactly what had happened. Ultimately, the jury of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Arch-Mage Antonidas, Archbishop Alonsus Faol and Prince Arthas Menethil decided that since Tirion had assaulted Alliance soldiers, he could no longer be a member of the Silver Hand, and was doomed to exile. Uther the Lightbringer performed a ceremony to strip Tirion of his powers and sent him home to gather some supplies. Desperate to prevent Eitrigg from being executed for war crimes, Tirion rode back to Hearthglen, where he attacked Eitrigg's guards. Surprised, they still managed to subdue him, until a group of orcs stormed into the city. Tirion used the distraction to free Eitrigg and flee the city. When they were in the wilds, Tirion saw that Eitrigg was near death, and did the only thing he could do, call upon the powers of the Light to heal the orc who had saved him. To his surprise, he still had the powers blessed by the Light, and Eitrigg was saved. They abruptly found themselves surrounded by orcs, and a new Warchief, Thrall approached Eitrigg and invited him back into the Horde, which had since reverted back to its shamanistic roots once more. Eitrigg was thrilled to accept. Tirion remained in Lordaeron, to watch his son Taelan be inducted into the Silver Hand. His son later became the lord of Mardenholde. Tirion's wife told his son that Tirion had died, and even took him to a false grave at the Undercroft, where Taelan buried the toy warhammer his father had given him in memory of his father. Exile and Return Tirion lived out his exile, even during the Third War, in a small farmstead, in the northwest of what became the Eastern Plaguelands, on the shores of the Thondroril River with his trusty horse, Mirador. He could also often be found roaming on the road to Hearthglen. He was dismayed to find later that his son, Taelan, joined the Scarlet Crusade, and even became the highlord of that order. Nonetheless, he kept watching his son from afar, and even enlisted some adventurers to help him as he and a few Crusaders became trapped in the small village of Cinderhome, surrounded by Scourge forces who were interrupting the Crusade's attempt to re-settle the area. Later, Tirion turned to adventurers yet again to have them collect mementos of his son's past, which finally enabled him to convince his son to leave the evil Crusade, only to see him killed in the attempt. Spurred by his son's death, Tirion resolved to reform the original Silver Hand as a force of good in the world. Personality As a Paladin, Tirion Fordring was a man of honour - and his commitment to upholding his honour no matter the cost often brought him into conflict with his family and friends. His wife Karandra Fordring often lamented the sacrifices she had to make in order to adapt to her husband's tendency to place his personal honour above everything else - his family included. So, for instance, when Tirion Fordring attempted to explain to his wife and to his long-time friend Arden that his commitment to saving the life of Eitrigg was a matter of honour, he encountered, for the most part, a total lack of understanding, with both Arden and Karandra arguing that he also has a responsibility to his family and his subjects - a responsibility he should not neglect in the name of honour. Tirion's honour, therefore, was the ultimate cause of his downfall - during his trial, he was offered an opportunity to be restored to good standing within the Alliance if only he would renounce the vow he gave to Eitrigg. Tirion refused, saying that his honour precluded him from doing so. In the end, Tirion Fordring paid heavily for the honour he held in high such esteem. Not only was he stripped of his office and estates, but his family - Karandra Fordring and Taelan - refused to accompany him into exile, stating that she will not him ruin their lives as he had ruined his own. Thus, after his rescue of Eitrigg from the gallows in Stratholme, honour was very much the only thing Tirion still had.